Fan:Digimon Tamers X Antibody chapter 3
The lights began to go down, electronics were going crazy, large yellow eyes looked towards Muntu as his digivice began to glow a faint purple. The purple ring around the screen was glowing the brightest of the whole divice. "Dorimon!", Muntu shouted in fear of his digimon being destroyed by another. "Tamer, I will protect you!", the new digimon stated. It leaped in the air and landed between Fugamon and Muntu. "No need for an scan, I know who that is! Dorumon!", Muntu shouted excitedly. "Metal Cannon!", Dorumon shouted. The ball of metal hit Fugamon to knock it down. "You're gonna pay for that rookie!", Fugamon said. Dorumon's mouth glew a bright silver-ish blue as it began to run towards Fugamon. "Dash Metal!", Dorumon shouted as he tackled Fugamon. A large metal sphere hit Fugamon in the stomach. Fugamon soon began to buzz and look like static. "GRRRRAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!", Fugamon screamed as he exploded into data. Dorumon seemed to be absorbing the data bits. "Dorumon, you digivolved.", Muntu said with a smile. "I did it to save you and the others.", Dorumon replied. "Now that that's over, let's go get something to eat.", Cory said. They all arrived at their favorite restaraunt. The digimon began eating very fast and both gagged from over stuffing. "You should stop eating like that you guys.", Cory sugested. "They're stupid just like their tamers.", Sarah said. "You're gonna stop acting like a smart.....", Muntu said before getting cut off from an explosion outside. "Sarah, stay her. We don't want you to get hurt.", Muntu said before leaving the building with Cory. "Boogeymon, a champion level wizard digimon, special attack Death Crush.", Cory told Muntu after reading the Bio. "Dorumon you ready?", Muntu asked. "Heck Yeah!", Dorumon said. Dorumon's eyes began to change from his normal eyes, into a more beast-like look. "You want to fight punk?", Boogeymon asked sarcasticly. "Metal Cannon!", Dorumon shouted. Boogeymon stabbed the ball with his trident and threw it back and hit Dorumon. "Muntu, use modify cards!", Cory suggested. "Ok! Digimodify! Speed activate!", Muntu yelled as he swiped the card through his D-Power. Dorumon became very fast and was fast enough to get close to Boogeymon. Dorumon continuesly used Metal Cannon until he was to tired to fight. "I can't keep this up Muntu!", Dorumon said in anger. "Stamina activate!", Muntu said swiping another card. Dorumon attempted another attack up close, but was smacked back. "Dorumon's getting beat badly." Cory whispered to himself. " Me help!", Tsumemon demanded. "Nail Scratch!", Tsumemon said while ferociously scratching Boogeymon. "Stop you little runt!", Boogeymon said as he threw Tsumemon. "Tsumemon Digivolve to! Keramon!", Tsumemon said as he digivolved from frustration. "He digivolved?!", Cory said astonished. "Bug Blaster!", Keramon said as he shot three large pink balls of light. The attacks did a lot of damage to Boogeymon as he dropped from the sky. Keramon moved towards a computer shop and ate a lot of data, then moved to the truck Boogeymon destroyed and ate the data from the computers it was carrying. "Bug Blaster!", Keramon said before deleting his enemy. Keramon took the data and went towards Cory. "You're not mad about me killing you before, are you? I swear I didn't know we'd be friends!", Cory said in fear. "You're my tamer, and I'm glad you killed me before.", Keramon said with a smurk on his face. As the tamers began walking home, they needed to find a way to sneak in their digimon. "I'm going to let Dorumon climb in my room from the back.", Muntu told Cory. "I'm going to tie a string on Keramon and say he's just another digimon decaration for my room.", Cory said. "Protect the Alpha Body.", a strange voice said to Muntu and Cory. "I think it came from the digivices.", Cory said. "That was the same voice that told me to raise Dorumon's egg.", Muntu added. "Whatever the Alpha Body is, I'll protect it no matter what!", Muntu shouted determandly. "These kids can't really be serious, they'll die before their digimon make ultimate.", a strange voice said quietly. It then just faded into the darkness of the buildings without anyone noticing it.